


31 days of Apex, day 2: Blood

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: 31 days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: A little dinosaur-printed bandaid to fix her up.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	31 days of Apex, day 2: Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me turn every angsty prompts into cute and fluffy ones >:3c

"Ow!" 

Bangalore turns around and lowers her g7 Scout. She looks over to Wraith in the booth next to her own. "You okay?" The younger woman is holding her hand and has dropped the p2020 she was training with.

Wraith doesn't answer, but Anita sees the small trail of red running down the back of her hand. The soldier puts down her own gun and gear and walks over. She takes out a tissue and hands it to Wraith, who gives her a look and grabs it. “Let’s get that cleaned.” Bangalore nudges the woman towards the range’s first-aid cupboard, a bit further away towards the tables.

She grabs a kit and walks back over to where Wraith sat down, still holding the now turned red tissue on her hand. Bangalore drops the supplies next to Wraith’s discarded earmuffs and draws a chair to sit in front of her. “How did you manage to do that?” She asks, barely hiding her amusement. 

Anita takes a compress and pour some alcohol on it, and starts to pat down around the small cut. Wraith flinches and lets out a small hiss. “Come on, you’re a big girl.” Bangalore teases, and she feels eyes burning holes in the top of her head. “That’s a nasty cut. Did you forget what pistol slide was?”

“I…” Wraith starts, but stops when Anita looks up and offers her an amused smirk. Her nose scrunches up and she looks away. She looks almost cute, pouting like that. “I was distracted.” 

Bangalore snorts. “Sure you were, rookie.” She grabs a new compress and carefully places it over the cleaned wound, securing it with a bit of dinosaur-printed medical tape. “Here, just like new.” 

Wraith takes a look at her work, then back at Anita. “Really?”

“What? You don’t like the cute little Nessies?” She fakes offense, but can’t help but chuckle a little at Wraith’s exasperated face. “Do you want to go again?”

Wraith contemplates her hand for a few seconds. “I think I’m done for today, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to even hold a gun with that thing.”

“Fair enough, I’m starting to get hungry anyways.” Bangalore quickly checks her watch, showing 1pm. “How about we grab some lunch then?” Wraith nods and smiles at her, and Anita feels herself smiling as well against her will. The woman truly has a talent for turning her stomach upside down.

The skirmisher stands up and reaches for her muffs, but Bangalore grabs them first. “Don’t worry about that, I’m going to clean this up. Go grab your bag if you have one.” Wraith gives her a surprised look and thanks her silently, before leaving for the locker room. Bangalore makes a quick job of putting away their gear and guns before following after her, her step a bit faster than usual, but so is her heartbeat. She even almost catches herself humming, like come on, really?

Wraith is waiting for her at the door of the building, with her own bag and Anita’s. “Well, let’s get going.” Bangalore says cheerfully. “And I guess we can go over a few of the basics of gun handling over lunch, since apparently someone needs a lesson.” She winks at the smaller woman, who bumps her in the shoulder.

“I told you I was distracted.” Wraith defends herself, sounding offended, but the smile on her face tells Anita she really isn’t.

Bangalore laughs, and Wraith joins her as they step out into the street. She wonders if that burger place is still open?

**Author's Note:**

> If there is some typos or errors, please tell me! I'm still learning english


End file.
